Poncho Zombie's worst wave
Characters: Main Characters- Poncho Zombie: Responsible for leading the "Better" wave of zombies. Mummy Zombie: The idiot, but gets to eat the brains. Or does he? Winter Melon: The "so-called" leader of the current layout of the plants. He, being one of the best plants, tends to call himself the "evolved" type. Peashooter: Random guy that changes Winter Melon's weird plant locations into what defeated Poncho Zombie's better wave. Supporting Characters- Scaredy-shroom: This time, scaredy's scaredy-ness has gone far worse, and now he can see the dead people! Mainly the "hilarious" character. Ladder Zombie: Started the discussion with Poncho and Bungee Zombie to make better waves. Bungee Zombie Various plants Various zombies References: #Scaredy-shroom's "Ability" to see ghosts and dead people was a reference from an object show where one of the characters can actually see ghosts. Most of scaredy's quotes are taken by that character. Chapter 1: The Discussion Location: Zomboss Estate, Zomboss Street 7, 3rd July 2014 Ladder Zombie: Hey Bungee, don't you think the waves of zombies we are in seem weird? Take that day before those plants fight Zomboss in the Zombot! First zombie: BASIC ZOMBIE. Second zombie: BASIC ZOMBIE. We really need some more tactic, don't you think? Bungee Zombie: Yeah, but i think the Basic Zombies are just cannon FOODers. Ladder Zombie: Sigh...but if you just put in Pogo Stick Zombie as the 1st zombie in the first day for those stupid plants, won't we be able to eat their brains already? Too bad it's too late... Bungee Zombie: Hmm...maybe Poncho might help? He's regular known for his "diplomancy". (Flashback) Poncho Zombie: Alright maggots, are you ready for Plan Brainsz? Poncho Zombie: So we eat the pult brothers, and we advance onto Tall-nut, and eat him quickly, idiots. Poncho Zombie: ...i have a plan. Wanna hear it, pathetic props? (Flashback stops) Ladder Zombie: Right... Poncho Zombie: What's up, exploding decorations? Ladder Zombie: Aah, Pencho. Poncho Zombie: It's PONCHO zombie you ignoramus! Bungee Zombie: Anyways...Poncho, you're allowed to lead some zombie troops right? Poncho Zombie: Correct, ants. And i can grab some from all time periods! So here shall be my wave planning device. (Presses buttons and lets Bungee and Ladder Zombie to see) Wave Planning Device: Next day zombie selection: Zombie (Instantly chosen), Buckethead Zombie, Mummy Zombie, Football Zombie, Zomboni, Robo-cone Zombie, Digger Zombie. Poncho Zombie: Meet me tommorrow at the lawn for a show on huge success, butt cracks! Chapter 2: On the lawn Location: Player's house, Player's town, 4th July 2014. Poncho Zombie: Ok, listen up weaklings! Send the Zombonis in to wreck the lawn on all 5 lanes, since there's no Jalapenos. And then, since there are only split peas in one row, but magnet-shrooms at 4 rows near the front, send the Buckethead Zombies to distract the plants, and magnet-shrooms shall attract their bucket, allowing the diggers to secretly head to the back of the lawn! So- Zombie: I hav- Poncho Zombie: Emm....ANYWAYS, after we wreck 4 lanes, send Robo-cone, Football and Buckethead Zombies into the lane with the split pea! WE SHALL WIN! Mwhahhahaha! So, any questions? Mummy Zombie: EYE HEV A QUSTION. Poncho Zombie: What is it? Mummy Zombie: DOO WEE SEN ELL DE OFENS ON DE WINTUR MELLUN? Poncho Zombie: NO, you dumb toilet paper addict! We use the DIGGER ZOMBIES to kill the Winter Melon! But it might take some time, there are Pumpkins on most of the plants. Mummy Zombie: OH, BET I HEV ANOUTER QUESTIN: WET ABUET DE SPLI- *Gets kicked off* AAAAAAAGGGG!! Poncho Zombie: (Stares at Mummy Zombie flying away) Anymore questions? (Silence) Poncho Zombie: No? Then let's begin. (A HUGE WAVE OF ZOMBIES ARE ATTACKING!) Winter Melon: Oh please...it should be easy. We're only on a Survival Endless that is SOMEHOW on Day. (5 Zombonis come in) Winter Melon: I take that back. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES- wait. We can kill them.. Threepeater: Oh..ok. *Shoots out peas* Peashooter: Hmm... Cactus: YES! We killed one! Scaredy-shroom: THANK GOODNESS! JUST BE GLAD YOU AREN'T SEEING DEAD PEOPLE! ANOTHER ONE HAS JOINED THEM! Kernel-pult: Hmm, too easy for a FIN-AL-WAVE?! OMG! GUYS! (A huge horde of Digger Zombies and Buckethead Zombies arrive, followed by Basic Zombies) Peashooter: GUYS! Move the magnet-shrooms to the back! It's a trap set for the Digger Zombies to get ALL the way to the back! Magnet-shroom: What... *Heads towards the back* Digger Zombie: NOOO they didn't fall for the plan! Wait... (Gets pickaxe stolen) I NEED BRAINSZ NOW! AND FROM DE OVERWORLD! Winter Melon: Yeah, we're killing them! Woo! Good plan Peashooter! Scaredy-shroom: Wait...KILL?! KILL?! Oh my goodness! THE DEATH RITUAL '''HAS BEGUN! Scaredy-shroom: (Runs back into house, and appears on the roof manning a Repeater-like cannon) I CAN HEAR THE GHOSTS NOW! THEY'RE THANKING ME FOR KILLING EVERYONE HERE! Popcorn-pult: OHHH- SHOOT! Stop the shroom up there! Winter Melon: What? Anyways...(Continues lobbing melons at the wave of zombies) Poncho Zombie: (Blows whistle) '''Weaklings, perform wave 2! Send out 5 zombonis again, followed by- Mummy Zombie: AAEEEGGUGHHHH (Runs onto lawn) Wait..AAAGH! (Arm falls off) Don't KILL me please! Scaredy-shroom: (After falling down onto lawn) KILL ME TOO! The dead NEED me! Mummy Zombie: o.O I SHELT RUN AWE *Bangs head onto tree* AAAUGGGGG *Runs towards the backyard of house* Poncho Zombie: OH NO! The density of zombies is now...uhh...eemm..0?! NOOO! *Gets shot in the head by Peashooter, then dies* Scaredy-shroom: Wait wasn't there a zombie that ran to the back of the house? Luckily i'm good at hiding. Fume-shroom: From- Scaredy-shroom: (Interrupts Fume-shroom) FROM DEAD PEOPLE! (Mummy Zombie suddenly comes out with a brain) Mummy Zombie: MEHWHAHEHAEHHEZAE! (Runs all the way back to Zomboss Estate) Repeater: Oh, what an idiot. That zombie doesn't know the player and Crazy Dave's on vacation in Far Future, and he grabbed a frying pan instead of a brain! Later... Mummy Zombie: ZOBMOSS ZOBMOSS I GET BREINZD! Giga-gargantuar: (Throws Mummy Zombie away) BRAINSZ?! *Eats frying pan* Eugghh...tested liuk...metal. Epilogue The zombies, led by the Poncho traveller, failed in the attempt for the better wave to grab the brains. Forever the plants shall know about the heroic Peashooter's brave commander-like actions. But has the risk been taken care of? Nobody knows, as Poncho Zombie has finally died, well...UNTIL the zombies revive him, but on the roof of the Player's house... (Zooms in onto chimney of house, where a mummified hand can be seen) ???: Brainsz?